Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz (1974- 2013) es el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. También aparece como secundario en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Miembro y líder, desde el encarcelamiento del anterior jefe, Billy Grey, de la sección de Alderney de la banda de moteros de los Lost. Johnny dirige la banda de una manera distinta a Grey, mientras que bajo el mandato de éste, se produjeron los peores enfretamientos entre la banda y sus rivales; los Angels of Death, durante el mandato de Johnny, ambas mantienen una relativa paz. Se conoce que es de ascendencia judía esa es una de las razones por que el no acepta las drogas. Su motocicleta es una Hexer única en Liberty City. Descripción thumb|200px|Johnny K. Johnny es una persona dócil y ruda en aspectos igualados. Es una persona que piensa antes de hablar y (seguramente) es el motero más cuerdo del club de los Lost ya que es su vicepresidente y luego su presidente. Su carácter es duro dado a suponer que es un motero de la vieja escuela y sus debilidades más claras las intenta tapar utilizando la máscara de la agresividad y su lealtad al club, pensando siempre en el bien común y haciendo cumplir el lema del club "Hermanos de por vida, Lost para siempre" y intenta hacer entrar en razón al alocado presidente Billy Grey, ya que los dos son polos opuestos del club. Es un gran estratega y siempre intenta proteger todo lo que le importa, lo que trae su más punto débil: Ashley Butler. Ashley es el gran amor de Johnny, pero no puede estar con ella por culpa de la adicción de su amada a las drogas y que siempre se mete en líos que luego Johnny tiene que solucionar, y eso le llevó a la perdición. Comparación entre el Johnny de 2008 con el de 2013 Con el paso del tiempo, Johnny ha cambiado tanto físicamente como psicológicamente ya que hizo el error más importante de su vida: volver con su ex-novia Ashley Butler y engancharse a las drogas. Físicamente Johnny en 2008 era robusto y rígido, pero en el 2013 es bastante diferente: está muy delgado y la musculatura que ganó la perdió por completo y ahora se le ve que va bastante erguido en la curvatura de la espalda, así dando signos de estar enganchado a las drogas (especialmente al cristal). thumb|200px|Johnny en [[GTA V y GTA: TLAD.]] En su rostro, en el 2008 se le veía una cara con muchas expresiones, un rostro un poco hinchado y con diversas cicatrices en la cara, acompañados por un peinado rasurado al dos seguidos por un alargado bigote oscuro. En 2013 su rostro cambió mucho: su cara se adelgazó mucho, mostrando unos pómulos grandes y desaparecer casi las mejillas, en sus ojos aparecieron unas ojeras hinchadas y ennegrecidas, su bigote está más espeso y su peinado es un poco menos rasurado, tiene más cicatrices en la cara y además se hizo un tatuaje de un águila en la parte derecha del cuello que le sube por la mandíbula. Psicológicamente En 2008, Johnny era un hombre sensato y muy seguro de sí mismo con unas ideas muy claras, además que imponía a los demás miembros por lo entregado y de lo bien que cuidaba a sus hermanos. Era un gran estratega y sabía lo que decía y lo que hacía, y podía con todos sus enemigos por el odio que tenía, además de no fiarse de los enemigos. En 2013, Johnny es bastante más débil mentalmente y no cuida de lo que dice. También se mete en más líos por culpa de las drogas que le proporciona Trevor Philips en Sandy Shores. Se le ve más sumiso porque se deja tratar muy mal por Trevor, que hace lo que quiere con él, sin que Johnny pueda hacer nada. Luego se deja engañar fácilmente por sus enemigos, ya que cayó en una treta más que evidente de Trevor para matarlo. Historia thumb|200px|Artwork de Johnny Klebitz. thumb|200px|''Johnny Klebitz'', [[Niko Bellic y Playboy X, durante "Blow Your Cover".]] thumb|200px|Johnny, En su moto. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Un encuentro inesperado A través de la traficante de Bohan Sur; Elizabeta Torres, Johnny consigue compradores para la heroína que robó a los Angels of Death. Pero, como Elizabeta no confía en los tipos con los que Johnny va a cerrar el trato, envía a Playboy X y a Niko Bellic (el protagonista) como refuerzos de Johnny. Las sospechas de Elizabeta se confirman, y el comprador resulta ser un policía encubierto del LCPD que les había tendido una emboscada. Johnny escapa del lugar por la puerta, mientras que Playboy y Niko quedan atrapados y obligados a escapar por la azotea. El Europeo dándose a conocer en Liberty City Luego de que Niko se deshiciera de dos cuerpos por órdenes de Elizabeta, este llama a su primo para contarle sobre toda la gente con la que se ha involucrado, mencionando a Johnny como un motero fuera de la ley. El trato en el museo Es mencionado por Ray Boccino, cuando éste le pregunta a Ashley Butler, si Johnny y sus moteros consiguieron los diamantes. Niko Bellic se persona, por encargo de Boccino, en el Libertonian Museum, donde se encuentra con Johnny, allí van a cerrar un trato con el tratante de diamantes, Isaac Roth. Durante el intercambio, mientras el socio de Roth; Mori Green, examina los diamantes que Johnny y Niko van a venderles, Luis Fernando López irrumpe en escena, matando a Mori y tornando todo en un caos. Es nuevamente mencionado, pero esta vez por Jim Fitzgerald, cuanto éste le aclara a su compañero motero, que es buscado por un matón de Boccino, al cual Johnny lo estafó con los diamantes. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Introducción Johnny Klebitz, vicepresidente de los Lost, actúa como jefe de la banda debido a que el presidente; Billy Grey, está en rehabilitación por un asunto de drogas. En 2008, Billy es liberado de rehabilitación, así que Johnny, junto con Jim Fitzgerald, Brian Jeremy, Terry Thorpe, Jason Michaels y Clay Simons van a recogerle. El regreso de Billy Cuando llegan al Club The Lost, Billy Grey está muy disgustado con Johnny, ya que dejó que se llevaran su moto. Así que Johnny, junto con un grupo de hombres, se dirigen hacia el garaje de Bohan donde se encuentra la moto. Al llegar, descubren que ya fue vendida, por lo que intimidan al encargado para que les revele su ubicación: Los Angels of Death la tienen en su club. Ponen rumbo hacia el lugar y, al llegar allí, se enfrentan a los miembros de la otra banda, resultando victoriosos y recuperando la motocicleta de Billy. Johnny, Billy y los demás se encuentran en el club celebrando la liberación de Grey, pero la fiesta es interrumpida por Jason Michaels, quien dice que hay varios miembros de los Angels of Death esperando fuera del club, así que Billy y los demás salen a ver que pasa. Uno de los Angels of Death les pide explicaciones sobre la ruptura de la tregua, pero Billy no le escucha y le pega un tiro por la espalda. Tras esto, los demás miembros Lost comienzan a perseguir a los Angels of Death que escapaban. Después de el tiroteo, Johnny llama a Billy, quien lo cita en Algonquin. Una vez allí, todos vuelven al club, menos Jason, que se va con su novia. Billy está en el club hablando con un tipo llamado Dave Grossman, un abogado que hace de motero en su tiempo libre. A Johnny no le agrada la inclusión de Dave en la banda, de hecho, no le agrada en general la forma en la que Billy ha dirigido la banda desde que salió de rehabilitación, y hay claramente una creciente tensión entre los dos. Billy recibe un mensaje de texto con noticias urgentes: Algunos miembros de los Lost han sido atacados por los Angels of Death, por lo que los Lost se dirigen a dar un golpe a los Angels of Death. Después de haberles atacado, llegan más malas noticias: Jason ha sido asesinado por un tipo de Europa del este, todos los Lost acaban rindiendo sus respetos a Jason. Con la excusa de la muerte de Jason, Billy decide atacar el club de los Angels of Death. Johnny le explica que no deberían, pero Billy no le hace caso y se dirige al club junto con Johnny y otros miembros de los Lost. Trás acabar con todos los Angels of Death que se encontraban en el club, Jim Fitzgerald, Brian Jeremy, Billy y Johnny deciden inspeccionar el lugar. Dentro, encuentran varias bolsas de heroína que Billy decide quedarse para venderlas. Esto aumenta la tensión entre Billy y Johnny. Robando motos para Jim Jim Fitzgerald explica que quiere robar algunas motos de los Angels of Death. Parece ser que hay una gran demanda de la motocicletas y Jim tiene un contacto en Japón que pagara muy bien por ellas. Johnny y Jim montan en el camión que utilizarán para robar las motos y ponen rumbo a Tudor, donde sustraen varios motos. Pero los Angels of Death no se dan por vencidos, y da lugar un tiroteo en el que los Lost salen victoriosos. Cuando escapan de allí, dos policias aseguran haberlo visto todo y exigen dinero a cambio de su silencio. Pero Jim no está contento teniendo que sobornar a los policías, por lo que Johnny y él les tienden una trampa en la que los dos agentes mueren. El trato de la heroína Elizabeta Torres dice haber encontrado un comprador para la heroína que Johnny y los demás habían robado a los Angels of Death, por lo que envía a Johnny a un encuentro con el comprador. Brian Jeremy entrega a Johnny la heroína en Dukes y éste último pone rumbo desde allí al punto de encuentro, donde espera por Playboy X y Niko Bellic, quienes le acompañarán durante el trato. Sin embargo el comprador resulta ser un agente encubierto de la policía, por lo que Johnny escapa rápidamente del lugar con la droga, dejando atrás a Niko y a Playboy. El chantaje de Stubbs Thomas Stubbs III, un congresista de Liberty City, le comunica a Johnny que posee información incriminatoria sobre los Lost. A cambio de no entregarla, Stubbs le ordena a Johnny un par de misiones. En la primera, Stubbs le manda matar a su tío, quien es titular de los fondos de la familia Stubbs, y los cuales, en caso de su muerte, pasarían a Thomas. Johnny pone rumbo al Aeropuerto Internacional Francis|Aeropuerto Internacional Francis]] donde acaba con la vida del tío de Stubbs. Las siguiente misión consiste en colocar un micrófono en el Infernus de Bryce Dawkins, el teniente del alcalde. También le ordena el rescate de uno de sus directores ejecutivos bajo arresto por el LCPD, tomar fotos de un rival de Stubbs con el objetivo de chantajearle, y también robar de un autobús de la prisión lleno de reclusos. El fin de Billy Más tarde, los Lost se enteran de que la heroína que habían robado pertenecía en realidad a la Triada. Billy y Brian quieren quedársela y venderla, pero Johnny y Jim consiguen hacerles entrar en razón, explicándoles que la policía está siguiéndole la pista a la droga, por lo que es mejor deshacerse de ella. Así pues, Billy, Brian, Jim y Johnny se dirigen a Algonquin para el encuentro con los hombres de la Triada, pero sólo Johnny y Jim participan en el intercambio. Sin embargo, los de la Triada no tenían la intención de hacer ningún trato, sino que simplemente cogen la droga y disparan contra Johnny y Jim, quienes consiguen escapar a otro edificio por la azotea, desde allí, ven como la policía se lleva detenido a Billy. Billy piensa que Johnny le ha traicionado, punto de vista secundado por Brian Jeremy, quien además piensa que Johnny lo ha hecho para convertirse en el nuevo jefe de la banda. Esto hace que los Lost se dividan en dos bandos diferentes: El de Johnny y el de Brian. La guerra entre los Lost Ray Boccino, capo de la familia Pegorino, le explica a Johnny que para que los Lost y los Pegorino vuelvan a hacer negocios, tiene que acabar la guerra, por lo que le revela el escondite de Brian Jeremy. Johnny y sus hombres se dirigen al escondite de Brian, comenzando un enfrentamiento, que culmina con Brian y Johnny frente a frente, allí, Johnny debe decidir si matar o dejer con vida a Brian, aunque es casi lo mismo, ya que si lo dejamos con vida, más tarde nos encontraremos con él como personaje aleatorio y nos tenderá una emboscada, así que tendremos que matarlo definitivamente. La traficante y la otra banda Durante la guerra entre los dos bandos, Johnny conoce, a través de Jim Fitzgerald, a Malc, de la banda de motoristas de los Uptown Riders, con los que trabajará para Elizabeta Torres. El primer encargo para Elizabeta consiste en robar un camión lleno de droga. Elizabeta necesita que Johnny recoga a una "mula" que acaba de llegar al aeropuerto, Johnny pone rumbo hacia el lugar, al llegar ve como Marta (la "mula") es retenida por un agente del FIB, al que Johnny golpea en los genitales, comenzando un enfrentamiento con los demás guardias del aeropuerto, entre los que Johnny debe abrirse paso para lograr escapar y llevar a Marta con Elizabeta. Elizabeta quiere que Johnny venda la droga que Marta introdujo en el país, así que Malc y él se dirigen a un encuentro con los compradores. Sin embargo, estos pretenden quedarse con la cocaína y el dinero, pero DeSean logra evitarlo, y Johnny escapa del lugar junto a sus dos compañeros. Los diamantes Ashley Butler se pone en contacto con Johnny, Ray Boccino quería verle en su restaurante: Drusilla's. Ray quiere que Johnny interrumpa un trato en el que un tal "Gay Tony" va a adquirir unos diamantes, Johnny se encuentra con varios de sus hombres en el puente de Broker y desde allí ponen rumbo a East Hook, donde está teniendo lugar el trato. Una vez allí, interrumpen el trato, Luis Fernando López, guardaespaldas de Gay Tony, pone a salvo a éste último, mientras que varios de los otros hombres de Tony escapan con los diamantes, por lo que Johnny y los demás los persiguen hasta conseguir sustraer los diamantes. Las deudas de Ashley Ashley Butler tenía deudas con Dimitri Rascalov, dos de los hombres de éste último se personaron en su casa para cobrárselas, pero como no podía pagar, recurrió a Johnny. A fin de prevenir que dañen a Ashley, Johnny necesita hacer lo que le manden. Le piden que secuestre a un hombre llamado Roman Bellic, quien se encuentra en una ferretería que es en realidad una tapadera para un tinglado de juego. Johnny llama a Malc para que le eche una mano. Una vez completado el secuestro, la cuenta de Ashley queda saldada. Problemas con Ray Ray Boccino quiere venderle los diamantes al tratante Isaac Roth, y Johnny será el encargado del intercambio. Johnny pone rumbo a la entrada norte del Libertonian Museum, donde se encuentra con Niko Bellic, juntos se disponen a realizar el trato, pero éste es interrumpido por el guardaespaldas de Gay Tony: Luis Fernando López, y Johnny tiene que escapar del lugar entre disparos, no solo de los hombres de Roth, sino también de los hombres de Ray que le esperaban fuera. Pero consigue escapar con el dinero y entregárselo a Jim Fitzgerald. Pero Ray quería su dinero por lo que secuestra a Jim y lo utiliza para atraer a Johnny hasta Drusilla's, donde los tortura con el fin de dar con el dinero, pero Jim consigue zafarse, reducir a uno de los matones de Ray y robarle su arma, consiguiendo liberar a Johnny y escapar del lugar. Final Finalmente, Thomas Stubbs III cumple con Johnny en el Club The Lost y le informa de que Billy Grey se ha convertido en un "chivato" durante su estancia en prisión. Johnny llama a todos los miembros de The Lost MC, irrumpe en el Centro Penitenciario Alderney y mata a Billy personalmente. Después de escapar de la prisión, Johnny ordena quemar el club. Después de esto, se va a vivir a la antigua casa de Brian Jeremy. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Problemas con Gay Tony thumb|200px|Johnny en la misión [[Frosting on the Cake.]] Johnny aparece con su motocicleta en la primera misión, cuando Luis López está andando por el Barrio Chino. Más tarde, cuando Luis López, junto con Evan Moss y Gay Tony, se van a East Hook a hacer un trato para comprar unos diamantes, es interrumpido por Johnny y miembros de su banda, los cuáles matan a Evan, mientras Tony y Luis logran escapar. Después, Luis López va a recuperar los diamantes, los cuáles van a ser intercambiados a la Mafia Judía por Niko Bellic y Johnny en el Libertonian Museum. Luis mata a Mori Green, miembro de los judíos, y todo se convierte en un caos. Mientras López escapa en helicóptero, Klebitz y Bellic matan a los miembros de la Mafia Judía para poder escapar del museo. Grand Theft Auto V thumb|200px|El cuerpo de Johnny pisoteado por Trevor. Blaine County, 2013 Muerte Los Lost, luego de su notable caída en el año 2008 (durante los sucesos de TLAD), fueron a Blaine County, se desconoce cuando y las razones del traslado. Tiempo después, Johnny se molesta fuertemente con Trevor Philips por mantener relaciones sexuales con su chica. Trevor, al ver como Johnny le insulta por lo ya sucedido, intenta reanimar a Johnny haciéndole creer que todo estará bien. Pero, cuando Johnny estaba distraído, Trevor lo empuja hacia el suelo, lo golpea con una botella y comienza a pisarle repetitivamente el cráneo. Después de esto, Ashley se pone muy triste por la muerte de Johnny. Trevor entonces decide eliminar a Clay y Terry junto con varios miembros de la banda para debilitarla. Archivo policial center|650px Trailer thumb|500px|center|El trailer de Johnny Klebitz. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *No Love Lost *Blow Your Cover *Have a Heart *Taking in the Trash *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Chinese Takeout *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast Grand Theft Auto V *Sr. Philips *Ron, el nervioso *Industrias Trevor Philips *El reencuentro Curiosidades *En una conversación con Clay Simons, dice que pensaba ser militar, pero se dio cuenta que "la guerra solo hace mas gordos a los peces gordos". *En una conversación con los Lost, dice que tiene 40 años, sin embargo en el ordenador de la LCPD dice que tiene 34. *Uno de los parches en su chaqueta dice "I Rode Mine Los Santos in 2004" (Monte la mía en Los Santos de 2004). Este parche también lo tiene Brian Jeremy y Terry Thorpe. También dice 2004, que es la época que salió Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Curiosamente dice de 2004, que referiría de que después se modificaron los estados, como sucedió en Liberty City . *En Museum Piece, se vé que Johnny escapa primero pero en Collector's Item , Niko escapó primero por los cadáveres. *El Johnny de GTA IV con el de TLAD tienen mucha diferencia. En GTA IV no tiene algunos parches, además que es más pálido, por lo que Johnny de GTA IV es Johnny BETA. *Después del arresto de Billy, cambia el parche de Vice Presidente a Presidente. *En Off Route dice: Al igual que conducir un camión de dieciocho ruedas, por lo que Johnny pudo haber sido camionero, también menciona en la misma misión que su madre siempre le dijo que terminaría siendo camionero, aunque puede que sea una broma. *En la chaqueta tiene diferentes parches de alas. En el mundo ciclista cada uno representa un acto sexual diferente. *En la sala del ordenador y televisor, se encuentra otra imagen de Johnny BETA, con la ropa en GTA IV pero con la cara de TLAD. Curiosamente los pantalones y zapatos de GTA IV, están en los archivos del juego pero no se pueden usar. *Johnny pudo haber sido basado en John Marston (Red Dead Redemption). Primero, porque John es una abreviación de Johnny. Ambos tienen voz aspera. Ambos eran de una banda y fueron traicionados porque el líder se volvió loco. Además que los antagonistas tienen Bill en sus nombres (Billy Grey y Bill Williamson). *Puede ser un poco suicida porque a veces dice "No me importa si me matas" o "Mátame ya" o "¿Vas a matarme o qué?". Aunque podría ser una burla por su valentía. *Johnny y Brian tienen un tatuaje de calavera, lo qué sugiere que podrían haber sido amigos antes de los sucesos de TLAD. *Johnny es el único protagonista de la cuarta generación que no sabe pilotar helicópteros (esto no impide que no se pueda pilotar uno mientras se juega). Niko voló en la guerra, y Luis tomó un curso. *Al subirse a una motocicleta nunca se pondrá casco. *Johnny tiene un arete en la oreja que parece de oro. *Johnny conduce mal los autos. Tiene más porcentaje de que salga del vidrio. En una parte del juego, se refiere a un auto como jaula. *Aunque no se sabe cuál es su radio favorita, parece que es Liberty Rock, ya que es la por defecto en su motocicleta, en el club y su piso franco. *Es junto a Franklin, Michael y Trevor Philips, uno de los pocos protagonistas en tener un vehículo propio. *En la misión Sr. Phillips, si se fija bien en el cuerpo de Johnny Klebitz el parche en el que debería decir "presidente" dirá "vicepresidente". *Se cree que el es judío debido a que en la misión Chinese Takeout de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Billy Grey lo menciona como un judío desleal. Igualmente, en la misión introductoria de The Lost and Damned, Clean and Serene, Billy se burla de Johnny por ser judío. *El junto con Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, Roman Bellic, Tony Prince, Isaac Roth, Mori Green y El cocinero, son los 8 personajes que estan presentes en IV, TLAD y TBoGT. *Es el único protagonista de la Cuarta generación que no tiene más atuendos que el que lleva puesto; sólo Niko y Luis pueden cambiarse de ropa. *Desde un modo de vista a la historia de GTA IV y expansiones, Johnny es aliado de Niko y juntos están en contra de Luis (sobre todo Johnny, el cual le roba los diamantes a Luis desde el principio), aunque no debería serlo ya que Niko mató a Jason y a Jim Fitzgerald, pero Johnny no lo sabe, y éste a su vez secuestró a Roman, el primo de Niko, pero éste último igualmente no sabe quien fue. *En GTA IV en la misión No Love Lost, si Niko se acerca a Jason Michaels dirá que enviará a Johnny para joderlo. *Por su apellido, podría ser de ascendencia polaca e incluso esto concuerda con su religión. *Es junto a Niko Bellic, Luis López, Michael, Trevor Philips y Franklin los protagonistas que su Artwork sale en las portadas de sus respectivos juegos. *Es el segundo protagonista junto a Victor Vance del cual se puede observar su muerte en una entrega. * Después de terminar la misión Pack Man en GTA V, si Franklin se va a detrás de la tienda se puede ver a Johnny en un diario. Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Moteros Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Artículo destacado